The prior art pipe clamp utilizes a theaded ring disposed within a body frame and aligned with a handle to move an adjustable jaw towards the body frame. Hence it can be used to clamp and twist a pipe.
However, it is inconvenient and ineffective to use the threaded ring to move the adjustable arm and this will lower the efficiency of the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pipe clamp which can quickly move an adjustable jaw by applying bending force or moment to the body frame and can quickly release the pipe clamp from the pipe.